Cry, Shield Leoness
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Hoero_mamoru_reonesu.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 25 |last = The Devil Returns |next = Bakugan Dojo Break-up }} is the 25th episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on September 22, 2012. Plot Continuing from Zakuro's malevolent entrance into the Grif Zaibatsu facility, Zakuro takes his turn first and shoots Bone Skuls. Koh immediately went for a Critical K.O. attempt with BakuTech Pride Rock but due to Bone Skuls Evil Hold, Kilan Leoness was shifted to the opposite Gate Card. This gave Zakuro the perfect opportunity to inflict a successful Critical K.O. into Kilan Leoness. Zakuro criticizes Koh that the latter's simulation training is completely useless. This infuriated Koh. The following turn, Koh shoots Kilan Leoness and attempted to inflict Critical K.O. on the standing Bone Skuls. Zakuro uses BakuTech Evil Reverse which is so powerful that Kilan Leoness' Lion Rock defense was broken. Furthermore, Bone Skuls violently drove Kilan Leoness back to Koh.It almost hit Koh had it not been for Sho and Tri Falco's deus ex machina appearance. However, this rescue of Sho proved destructive as Tri Falco accidentally widened the damage in Kilan Leoness. Sho apologized to his brother for this and offered to fight in his place but Koh refused and said that it's his battle alone. It is now the Last One in favor of Zakuro. Zakuro stands Bone Skuls in the last Gate Card. Zakuro taunted Koh to give up since Kilan Leoness is in the verge of being destroyed completely. Zakuro also guaranteed to send him to the depths of the netherworld in that final turn. However, Koh insisted to continue because it is a great chance to evolve Kilan Leoness. Against all odds, Koh shot Kilan Leoness and as soon as it collides into Bone Skuls, a blinding light enveloped both Bakugan. Kilan Leoness evolved into Shield Leoness and was successful in knocking out Bone Skuls as well as destroying it. Sho cheered for his brother's victory as Zakuro surrendered on purpose. The brothers wondered why Zakuro would surrender when it's a perfectly good chance for a complete battle since Leoness just evolved. Zakuro suddenly shapeshifted into Quilt who told them that he did this to prepare the brothers for the real battle against the powerful adversaries of the Tavanel Cup particularly the real Zakuro who always have tricks up his sleeve. The illusory Bone Skuls disappeared. As Quilt was explaining, The Sechs Tavanel belonging to the Grif Brothers gained an Aqua Sole part because Koh defeated a legendary brawler. Harubaru, Raichi and Tatsuma were all brought back in motion. The episode ends with Team Dragaon cheering for Koh and his newly evolved Shield Leoness. Featured Brawls Koh Grif vs Zakuro Zakuro stands Bone Skuls Koh shoots Kilan Leoness and attempts Critical K.O. Bone Skuls. Zakuro uses BakuTech Evil Hold Special Technique Kilan Leoness shifted to another Gate Card. Zakuro shoots Dio Sivac and inflicts Critical K.O. into Kilan Leoness. Koh shoots Kilan Leoness and attempts to Critical K.O. Bone Skuls. Zakuro uses BakuTech Evil Reverse. Kilan Leoness fails in the attempt. Zakuro stands Bone Skuls. Koh shoots Kilan Leoness and attempts to Critical K.O. Bone Skuls. Kilan Leoness evolves into Shield Leoness Shield Leoness inflicts Critical K.O. on Bone Skuls Zakuro surrenders on purpose. 'Winner: Koh Grif ' Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Koh Grif * Sho Grif * Zakuro * Quilt BakuTech Debut * Haos Shield Leoness BakuTech Seen * Haos Kilan Leoness * Ventus Tri Falco * Darkus Dio Sivac * Darkus Bone Skuls * Aquos Gif Jinryu * Haos Sechs Tavanel Notes This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes